People who spend longer time outdoors, for example people, who enjoy nature or work outdoors, often forget to apply sun cream to their skin, to reapply sun cream after a predetermined period of time or to stop exposing oneself to UV-radiation. Thus, they face the risk of getting sunburn and of endangering their health.
It is generally known, to generate information on intensity of UV-radiation at the beginning of as well as during sunbathing. This information can be used for estimating a time span, during which a probability of getting sunburn is low, for warning the user of lapse of this time span or for inviting the user to stop sunbathing.
Although there are techniques for determining an intensity of UV-radiation, it is generally desirable to provide a method, an electronic device and a system, which reliably protect a user from getting sunburn.